One fight, one kiss, one night
by IAmCertainlyMMAD
Summary: “…Death Eater.” She knew those words hurt him more than anything else that could have been said, she saw it in his face. AU, I suppose. Rated M to be safe. SS/RH


**One fight. One kiss. One night.**

_A/N; I'm not a millionaire, and none of the things I've written have been turned into a major motion picture. Therefore; I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and the characters, unfortunately, do NOT belong to me. _

_D:_

_[it starts in the middle of a Snape/Hooch argument. I couldn't think of what she did to annoy him, or what he said to set her off. That's why it starts pretty much in the middle. R&R please] _

The rage inside her rising, coursing through her body. She wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze, for as long as it took for him to eventually lose his last breath.

"…Death Eater." She knew those words hurt him more than anything else that could have been said, she saw it in his face. First pain was written plainly across his face, quickly it turned into hatred. He seized her shoulders, forcing her back against the wall, his face inches away from hers. Breath hot, eyes harsh, "You pathetic excuse for a woman, don't ever call me that again, or__"

"Or what?" she spat, trying to resist his grasp on her, "What? You'll kill me, just like the Death Eater you are?" His face morphed with anger, hers in fear. Neither he nor she knew what to do at this point, what was said, was said. Nothing can be taken back at this point. She couldn't walk away; she was pinned between his strength and the wall. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her arms, and pushed harder, his fingers digging into her. As much as it hurt, she didn't try to resist him this time, she knew she had hurt him, she knew she deserved whatever he might do to her. She waited there, waiting to see what he would do next as his grip tightened around her skin.

"Get away from me." He said releasing her in an act of disgust, and swiftly turning away from her.

"Severus… I'm sorry I said____"

He cut her off by pivoting on his heels and seized her again, sending her back against the wall once more, "No, you're NOT sorry. You DID mean what you said. Don't act as if you feel bad for saying it now." Her arms had bruises from where his fingers dug into her skin already, and now caused her great agony as he had his grasp around her arms once more. Both set of eyes burning into each other, both set of lips inches away from the other. Her body and her mind betraying her, her lips parted slightly. He saw this reaction and pushed his whole body against hers, breaking the small gap between them. Once the flame between them was ignited, it soon matured into a vast fire. His hands were desperately searching for bare skin, his body searching for a well-needed release.

"Severus," she was finally able to speak out, as his lips roughly kissed her neck, "I can't do this here," she brought her hands to back, clutching his robes, "We have to go somewhere else." She felt him stop abruptly. He brought his gaze to hers. Without any warning he viciously grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chambers, stopping spontaneously around corners, thrusting her into the wall, furiously kissing her, and then continuing his path.

It felt like an eternity for both of them, by the time they reached his chamber door, "Sectumsempra."

Not able to wait any longer, she gripped the front of his robes and pulled him into his chambers, the door shutting behind them. With every step they took, an article of clothing would be thrown to the ground. Each body was almost completely revealed by the time they reached the bed. She had his legs pinned to the end of the bed and seductively pushed him back onto it, putting each leg on either side of him, having him trapped beneath her. The only thing stopping their connection was her underwear and his boxers. She was easily able to feel his excitement, and used this to her advantage, teasing him for some time before he viciously pushed her off of him, and now trapped her beneath his own body.

"Severus, please." She begged.

He quickly removed the piece of clothing blocking his entrance, and thrust himself into her, his hands holding her upper thighs. Her hands reached for his shoulders, and used them for support. Every thrust became more aggressive, every breath fell short, every scream harder to stifle…

...As they both reached their braking point, he gave one more spiteful thrust, sending her over the edge. He felt her tense under him, her nails digging into his back, her skin becoming a light shade of red, as his own body was also being involuntarily over-powered with pleasure.

No words were spoken, words would have ruined it, and they both knew that. The only thing heard was the irregular breathing coming from one another. The activity drained him, and he was now exhausted. Moving himself off from atop of her, he turned onto his side; she followed his actions. They were both starring deep into each other's eyes, each set visually saying what was left unsaid.

"Accio Quilt." his voice like silk. As he pulled her to him, and held her, the quilt gently covered them.

She felt safe in his embrace, but she knew that this was something she shouldn't get used to…

He had never slept as well on any other night as he did with her lying next to him, but he knew he would never sleep this well again, because this was something he shouldn't get used to…

_Hope you enjoyed it. (:_

_I sort of ended it in an unfortunate way, that they'll never know how they really feel about one another._

_Oh well, Reviewwsss are greatly appreciatedddddd!!_

_333 (:_


End file.
